


a spell for liberation.

by Eastling (Annwyd)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Devotional, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Self-Insert, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annwyd/pseuds/Eastling
Summary: The devotional erotica of an oppressed Dionysian, part one: in which the narrator is freed from the underworld after a not-so-arduous task.In the darkest, dullest depths of the underworld, we heard his stories: the tales of the Lord of the Midnight Sun.





	a spell for liberation.

In the darkest, dullest depths of the underworld, we heard his stories: the tales of the Lord of the Midnight Sun.

They said he made the journey through the underworld each night, though his travels and travails were shrouded in mystery. Did he sail a golden barge across the waters of oblivion? Did he have a blazing chariot drawn by fire-hoofed horses? No one knew, but for my part, I didn't care. All that mattered to me was what the new legends did agree on. That was this: no attempt to bind him had ever succeeded. No chains in the world could hold this savior-lord of the secret night-sun. Bindings upon him turned to snakes and writhed away, or they became vines of grape and ivy which grew exactly as he commanded.

My wrists ached from the shackles and my legs felt as heavy as their manacles. I needed his power.

I learned the hidden name that would call to him and the proper hour of the night to speak them. Into the dusty darkness I sent up a prayer and a summons.

The guards of the dead came to my cell and fetched me minutes after that. With my chains still on me, they led me through the halls of the dead. As always, I lost track of the way. It didn't matter. The bindings on me were imbued with the inescapable power of the underworld, the narrow place where stripped-down souls dwelled until they finally withered into nothing but dusty statues. I could not leave even if I knew the way out.

They left me in a dark place I had not seen before, my chains still heavy on my body, binding my wrists behind my back, my ankles to each other. For a short time, I was alone, unguarded, but too weighted and haggard to make any move to escape.

I felt his presence before I heard him speak. An inner light filled the air as soon as he appeared, and though I still could not see past the shadows I could sense his handsome outline nearby; I felt faintly dizzy as my heart jumped beneath my ribs. There was a sweet and boozy scent suddenly all around me.

A breeze brushed my skin as he stepped up to my side. "I heard you call for me." I could not tell you then or now if his voice was tenor or baritone; he seemed to generate his own unique music with each syllable. Nor can I ever say what his accent was, save that surely it was something from the East. "I have come to see why I was summoned, since it was a desperate and fervent prayer."

The gentle power of his voice thrilled me just from those short sentences. I tried to breathe evenly. "I have something to ask of you, my lord," I said.

"Have you not already asked?" I heard his soft sandaled footsteps as he moved around me. "You called for he who releases from bondage, you begged for the attention of the liberator."

"Yes," I said.

Something settled for an instant on my shoulder, warm through the thin fabric of my clothes. His slender fingers, his strong hand. On the edge of the nearest shadows, I saw his beautiful knife-sharp smile. "You want to be free," he said. 

"I need to be free," I said, somehow summoning the courage to speak again. "My soul is dying here amongst the dead."

"I can revive you," he said. "I can set you free."

He had spoken to me only briefly, and I had not seen his face, but I knew by now everything he said was true. Every word from his lips rang with the secret music of the cosmos, which assured me it held no lies. Though the stories had spoken of his glory, they had not prepared me. "I know," I said.

He leaned closer, and my yearning for him made it difficult to breathe. His hand cupped my cheek, and he kissed me, open-mouthed; I tasted perfume and makeup on his lips.

I gasped against his mouth as the blood in my veins rushed down to my cock.

His lips lingered against mine for a long moment, and I felt the bright life in him flow into me where I had been drained to empty; I trembled a little in my chains.

Finally he drew back from me. I sensed it as he gestured in the dark nearby, and the torches on the walls flared up as he stepped back, and I could see him standing silhouetted against the throne behind him.

It was an effort to keep my gaze lifted to his instead of bowing to the ground, but somehow I did it. I wanted to appreciate his divine beauty: the kohl-lined eyes in that perfect wine-red shade, the golden horns like those of a bull rising from his head, the immaculate ringlets of black hair framing his dark strong-jawed face. Only when I had begun to recover from the shock of his handsomeness did I realize he had the golden robes of a goddess draped over his fine body and not the proper clothes of a god. It no longer mattered at that point.

He smiled. "Kneel," he said.

I fought the command reflexively for an instant, and amusement glittered in his wine-dark eyes. In the end, after a long moment, I dropped to my knees before him.

With careless grace he settled down onto the throne amidst a soft jangle of golden jewelry. He leaned his head on one hand and watched me from those dark eyes with their heavy makeup. A faint smile tugged at his lips again.

I tried not to turn red in the face. "What will you ask of me, my lord? For my freedom."

"Only what you want to give me," he said, still not quite smiling.

I said nothing for a long moment; I only watched him.

He sighed, an odd hint of affection in the sound, and he said, "I am the god who comes, right? So--" He gestured elegantly with his free hand. "Make me come."

I felt my face get hot despite my best efforts. "My lord?"

He shrugged slightly and began to pull his golden cloak away from his handsome body. "Are you telling me you don't want to?" And he let the silken fabric fall down at his sides.

My heart pulsed in my throat, and I slowly lowered my gaze from his face down his spare chest and flatly muscled belly to his open legs, where his cock waited, a little erect already and clearly not quite human--too big, adorned with strange designs, and crooked at the tip like some large animal's. "I do want to," I said. "I want to very much."

He grinned. "Oh, am I that handsome?"

"You're beautiful," I said.

He laughed, reached out, and caught hold of my hair. My arms and legs still ached from their shackles, but for the moment it no longer mattered, with his bright smile so close by. He pulled me near. "Go ahead, then."

Where he had been cool a few minutes ago suddenly he was playful, and I only wanted him more for it. I leaned close to his body, hesitated, then gently kissed the inside of one thigh. I looked up at him for his reaction.

He simply lifted one elegantly-outlined brow. "Are you scared to do more?"

I closed my eyes for a moment and kept trying not to blush too badly.

"Honestly..." I could all but hear him roll his eyes. "Don't tell me I appeared for a man too shy to suck my dick."

That was too much. I turned my head and pressed my lips to the base of his cock, sucked at the warm skin around that hardening shaft.

He gasped a little and rolled his head back against the throne, but his hand stayed firm as it grasped my hair. "That's better."

I opened my mouth and drew my tongue slowly along his shaft, feeling it go harder still from the attention. He breathed a little more heavily, and, encouraged, I began to kiss my way up the ridged shaft of his cock, till my lips were pressed just beneath its head.

"Well?" he murmured, eager and breathy.

I set my lips against the tip of his cock, opened them a bit wider, and pulled him in. I felt his hot hard shaft fill my open mouth.

He breathed out another sigh, long and pleased this time, and let his grip loosen a little. "That's right--that's perfect."

I could feel my own erection full and hard between my legs by now, but it didn't matter; everything else was falling away from my mind except the need to fill my mouth with his cock. I stroked my tongue along its underside, slowly, delighting in the warmth, in the strange divine taste of him like earth and foliage and distant salt-seawater. I shuddered and opened my mouth wider reflexively.

He didn't hesitate. In an instant he rocked his hips forward and pushed my head down and I let out a muffled groan as his huge cock thrust past my lips, my teeth, almost into my throat. I should have sputtered and choked, but at that moment my body seemed to exist to take his cock. All that happened was I shuddered with the pleasure of it and struggled momentarily to breathe, to do anything at all.

After a few seconds I lifted my gaze to his gorgeous face and saw his dark eyes looking down at me, half-lidded, lazily hungry, full of desire. "Hmm?" He blinked at me once, then reached down with the hand he'd been leaning on and stroked my cheek. I shivered at the delicate touch. "Start sucking already."

His voice was a command; I gave another muffled half-gasp and immediately drew hard on his shaft.

"Ah--ah, that's good," he said, and he caressed my face more tenderly than before. The fingers of his other hand ran through my hair, tangling with it, playing gently.

Still sucking eagerly at his cock, I lifted my gaze to meet his once more and realized his face was growing as flushed as mine. Pleasure and warm open affection both gleamed in his wine-dark eyes.

I moaned helplessly and opened my mouth wider, trying to take him in his entirety, even as I ran my tongue over and over the strange ridges of his shaft.

He obliged without hesitation and began to grind and thrust himself deep into my mouth, still cradling and stroking my face and hair. I felt my throat spasming open and closed around the animal head of his cock, and I struggled to keep licking and sucking.

He threw his head and shoulders back against the throne and moaned as he held me there with my mouth totally full of him. Then he looked down at me once more, his dark curls now askew around his face, and thrust hard one more time between my lips.

I saw beauty and glory both present in his eyes as I drew one last time on his hard hot shaft, and he cried out so pleasantly as he came in my mouth.

He shuddered, shoulders trembling, one more time and then finally let go of me and sank back against the throne.

After a moment, I reluctantly pulled my head back from his cock, and I swallowed. What lingering fear and exhaustion still remained in my battered body disappeared in the sudden wonderful heat that followed.

He looked at me almost sleepily, and he smiled. "Get up."

"What?" It was taking me a minute or two to remember how to speak, or how to do anything other than suck his dick.

"You're kneeling," he said, his voice calm, amused. "You don't need to kneel. Get up."

I pushed myself back to my feet, feeling my own cock almost painfully hard beneath the thin fabric of my clothes.

"Break your chains," he said, still naked save for his jewelry, still lounging so casually against his throne.

I blinked at him, and he merely once again raised a perfect brow. "You pleased me. I'm blessing you." He gestured lightly. "Break your chains."

I drew a deep breath and wrenched at my chains.

They shattered almost instantly in a sudden small shower of shockingly fragile metal, leaving only oddly light shackles upon me. "It worked?" I was dumbfounded.

He laughed outright, the sound bright and thrilling. "Of course it worked! You were blessed by my glorious liberating presence! How could it not have worked?" He beckoned to me. "Come closer."

I took the final step to the throne. He sat there inches away from me, his skin bare to the torchlight around us, his grin gleaming. His eyes glittered in delight as he leaned up and kissed me once more, soft and tender, and I felt the last remnants of the chains and shackles fall from my wrists and ankles.

Shuddering, yearning so desperately for him, I stepped back again, a free man.

He rose from the throne to his feet. He was not tall, though those golden horns gave him extra inches, but his presence filled the room to bursting as he stood there. "Are you ready to go?"

I caught my breath. "I..."

He smiled again. "You want to fuck me first."

My face went red once more. "My lord!"

"It's fine," he said. "You came to me asking for freedom, but now that you've tasted my power--" He winked and gestured at his still half-erect dick. "You want more. You want to feel the strength of a god."

"Yes," I confessed.

He reached out and took my hand; he ran his thumb lightly over my palm, and I shivered. "Well," he said, "I want it too." I blinked and stared at him as he lifted my hand to his mouth and lightly kissed my fingers, one by one. "You are mine now," he said, drawing his tongue over the tip of my thumb. "Mine and no one else's--no slaver will touch you ever again. But I am a god of love and pleasure as well as liberation." He lowered my hand in his to his shoulder and left it there; I found myself slowly stroking his skin, feeling strong muscle beneath it.

I could barely breathe. "Why would you let a mortal--"

"Do you want me to _command_ you?" he said, sharply. "I didn't think you were unwilling."

I shook my head.

"Love me," he said, his voice low and rough, insistent. "Fuck me as hard as you can."

I said nothing, but after a moment, I leaned in to kiss him again. This time I pressed my tongue between his lips, and the kiss was not gentle, though there was still a tenderness to it.

He wrapped his lean strong arms around my shoulders and leaned against me as he met the kiss with his own hunger. I felt him pull the plain thin clothing roughly from my body, and I kept kissing him.

Finally he pulled back. "Then," he said, grinning again, "let's do it."

"Are you--?" I trailed off.

He blinked. "Mmm?"

"Will you be all right? Like this."

"I'm a god," he said, confused, tilting his head. "I won't be hurt by a little rough sex?"

I wasn't sure that was enough of an answer, but I couldn't wait any longer. He was already turning to face the empty throne, and I caught him by the hips with both hands.

"Yes," he said. I realized I could hear his quick breaths.

I hesitated only a second, then shifted my grasp so I was cupping his taut ass in both hands. He twisted a little in my grip, almost panting now, and arched his back a little--

I parted the cheeks of his ass and settled the head of my aching cock against his hole.

He made a small, desperate moan, and I saw his long dark lashes flutter as he half-closed his eyes in anticipation.

I thrust inside of him as hard as I could, and for an instant his warm body parted before me, drawing my cock eagerly inside of him. I cried out at the sudden overwhelming pleasure, and then I cried out again as he tightened around my cock.

"I'm good, right?" he murmured, half-lost in his own desperate bliss.

I leaned over his back, pressing my body against him, reaching around it to cradle his chest and belly. "Yes--" But to my surprise, he hesitated and caught his breath then, and I felt him start to pull away. "My lord?"

"Mmm--" He sighed. "No, it's fine." And he arched his body again, grinding his ass up against my cock--

But it wasn't quite enough, and in a second I realized what he'd been hiding. With his skin warm against my chest, beneath my hands, I could feel the hidden scar tissue beneath that flawless flesh, all the little seams where his once-dismembered body had been torn apart and pieced together.

I caught my breath, and he heard it, and he understood. Though he still rocked his hips desperately against me, he also turned his face away, and for a moment I saw tears smudge his makeup just a little bit.

Instinct rather than reason drove me then. I thrust my cock into his ass as deep as I could, and I pressed my cheek to his and I kissed his jaw, and I murmured into his ear, "My lord, I am yours, and I love you above all."

He gasped and shuddered in my arms. "As you should," he managed to say, roughly, but there was too much relief in his voice for the statement to sound as imperious as he intended.

My desire heightened at his vulnerability--I hadn't thought that possible, but it did. I thrust into him again and again, desperately trying to go deeper every time, feeling his body twist and shudder in my arms. I frantically kissed his cheek, his jaw, the edge of his mouth, his neck, his shoulders, and I tasted the sweetness of the heavenly wine that ran just below the skin in his veins.

I held him close against me, and the great god of ecstasy and liberation gasped and writhed before me on my cock, his hair and his once-perfect makeup all disheveled.

After a minute, I let one hand slide down his body, and I grasped his strange cock and began to stroke it. The other hand I lifted to his head, and I grabbed one golden bull's horn to hold him firm against me. His rough, eager motions quickened.

Finally we both cried out together, my mere human voice ringing clumsily against his divine one, and we fell in a tangled heap of naked limbs to the throne.

I don't recall how long we both rested there, his body draped pleasantly against mine, his discarded golden cloak beneath us. Eventually, he cupped my cheek with one hand and murmured, "Will you go now?"

I hesitated.

"You have the freedom and the strength now," he said. "To leave this underworld I pass through every night."

"My lord," I said.

"Yes." I was too close to him to perfectly make out his expression, but I could see the corner of his mouth turn up.

"I'll come back to you," I said.

"That was never in doubt," he said. "But for now--find your freedom."

One more time he kissed me, his lips sweet against mine, and then as he drew back and exhaled, the torches blew out, and with the light of the night-time sun, he too vanished.

I was alone, and my heart was light; there were no chains upon me, and no one stopped me on my way out of the underworld.


End file.
